priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 35 - The Last Stage Battle!
The Last Stage Battle! is the 35th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on March 7th, 2015. Plot With SoLaMi Dressing reformed and their greatest song yet- its time for the last battle against Faruru. The girls learn even more about Faruru in this time, while Faruru realizes she enjoys Laala's company and wishes to be her friend. But an unknown force threatens to tear them apart instead. Summary SoLaMi Dressing has reformed and wait for their new song at school. They receive a message on their PriPass from Meganee reporting that their new song is ready. Meanwhile, Faruru finishes making her "Non" have matching headphones as her, and is scolded by Unicorn for not preparing for the Grand Prix tomorrow. Faruru responds that she would definitely do well. Later in PriPara, Meganii explains to them how the lyrics suggestions they wrote about friends deeply moved him. After receiving the new song, Meganii explains how this song is a perfect balance of the personalities of every member. Mirei asks Meganii about his progress in investigating Faruru, which Meganii replies that he hasn't made much progress but he will look at the data when Faruru scans her PriTicket Faruru and Laala are talking on the PriPass about the Grand Prix the next day when Non interrupts and comments on how she liked Faruru's new Making Drama, before leaving the room complaining about how only one side could win. Laala and Faruru ask each other a favor and they decide to tell each other after their performance tomorrow. Unicorn watches Faruru and starts to feel very restless. A broadcast of the ParaPri finals is shown, and Ookanda tells the school about how SoLaMi Dressing was made from members from Paprika Academy. She and the entire school cheers them on. SoLaMi Dressing enter the Coord Change area quite nervously. Kuma and Usagi comment on how pathetic they are, only to be shown being very nervous themselves. Unicorn and Faruru enter and Unicorn tells them that their chances of winning were slimmer than her horn, but Usagi and Kuma disagree and say they had more than her horn. SoLaMi Dressing tell Faruru how they don't plan on losing and Laala and Faruru look at each other, Unicorn once again worries. After SoLaMi Dressing's performance, Unicorn and Faruru are in the Coord Change area and Faruru prepares to go on. Unicorn tells Faruru to not use the Making Drama she made and to copy the Making Dramas of everyone in PriPara. Faruru responds by saying thank you to Unicorn for taking care of her and Unicorn decides to save her tears till the end of the performance. As Faruru scans her ticket, Meganii gets a lot of info and starts analyzing it. SoLaMi Dressing wins by a very small margin, and all six of them are seen with the Paradise Coord. They don't believe it and are glad they didn't give up. Faruru approaches them and tells them about how she lost for the first time but she isn't sad of frustrated. SoLaMi Dressing compliment on Faruru's performance and Faruru and Laala ask each other to snap. Unicorn tries to stop Faruru but is unable to as her snapped ticket triggers her system to break down. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi *Unicorn *Gloria Ookanda Major Events *SoLaMi♡Dressing reforms with a new song. *Faruru loses against SoLaMi♡Dressing. **Thus, SoLaMi♡Dressing wins back the Paradise Coord. *When Faruru snaps her Friends Ticket to trade with Laala, she collapses due to a system failure/malfunction. Trivia *Both Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! and Tick Tock Flower had new scenes added to them. *When Faruru Cyalume changes, she is shown with her Casual Coord instead of her Crystal Snow Princess Coord. *When figuring out who won, the Dressing Pafé members are shown with their former Cyalume Change Coords. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime